The present invention relates to a motor vehicle comprising a water-cooled internal combustion engine as a driving engine which, together with its flange-mounted gear-box, is enclosed by a sound-absorbing capsule, and a radiator and a fan, the walls of the sound-absorbing capsule being at least partly formed by the surrounding parts of the vehicle, its top being constituted by the hood of the engine, while its lower side is closed by a separate bottom plate.